The New Light of the Stars
by XxScorpio-MoonxX
Summary: Rin is grown now, nearly 20, and Sesshomaru can’t help but notice she has the shape and scent of a women. She’s nearly raped by a demon, and the more he tries to deny his instincts and love for her, the more he finds his desires get sronger. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own the lyrics to the song 'Come clean'  
  
A/N: Well, I've made a one-shot for all the couples except Sesshomaru and Rin so I decided I might as well do one for this couple too. If you want you can check out my other fics, two of which are one-shots and two are actual stories. Anyway, enough of my shameless self-promo, on with the fic!  
  
"" Speech  
  
''Thoughts  
  
[] Song Lyrics  
  
Summary: Rin is grown now, nearly 20, and Sesshomaru can't help but notice she has the shape and scent of a women. She's nearly raped by a demon, and the more he tries to deny his instincts and love for her, the more he finds his desires are starting to gain his control. But the fact is, Rin feels the same way.  
  
A New Light of the Stars  
  
She looked back at him, a little unnerved by the intensity of his golden eyes that could in no way belong to a human.  
  
That look, she had been receiving that look for some time now, and it made her a little uncomfortable. When she was younger, she probably wouldn't have minded, but his gaze hadn't been intense then.  
  
"My Lord." She said, looking back at him with her beautiful chocolate eyes.  
  
"Yes Rin?." That voice, that deep voice that she had grown to love, that voice that she could melt into so easily if she dared.  
  
"Can I go for a walk?"  
  
"Of course Rin, but don't wander to far." He answered. "There's been rumors of demon's in these parts."  
  
"Thank you." She said, smiling her sweet smile that hadn't changed much in the years that he had known her. He watched as Rin, now nearly 20 years old departed. The years had done wonderful things to her, it had shaped her thighs, bosom, and gave the curves of a young women.  
  
But only that, it had given her the distinguishable scent of a women.  
  
Although his face remained as impassive as ever, a tirade was going on in Sesshomaru's mind. The air still lingered with her scent, and it wasn't only that of a women's now with had been enough to deal with, it was now the scent of a women in heat.  
  
'Enough of that.' He told himself sternly. 'You've raised her from a child, and that is what she will always see me as, a father and nothing more.'  
  
He thought back to the times when she had helped him after his battle with Inuyasha, the times when she would annoy Jaken to the point of him almost trying to kill her.  
  
A small smile graced his lips at a memory that burned particularly bright in his mind, when Rin had only been a child, and not the women she was today.  
  
[Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned]  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The sky was beginning to darken and Rin as usual was smiling, running around in a circle around a highly annoyed Jaken who was trying in vain to catch her.  
  
"Come on, Master Jaken catch me!" She yelled, dodging and laughing when he made a clumsy attempt to try and catch her.  
  
"Stay still you miserable human!" The small imp yelled, panting as he made yet another attempt to seize the hyper girl in his little fingers.  
  
"But if I stay still then you'll catch me." She said, looking down at him like he as stupid. "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Oh just stay still!"  
  
Sesshomaru, who had been leaning on a tree branch and watching the whole scene with amusement - not aware that there was a slight smile on his face- decided that he would speak up and prevent a verbal war between the two.  
  
"Alright, that's enough of that, both of you." He said, and instantly the small girl stopped dead in her tracks, an although he could tell that she was disappointed, never once mentioned it as she sat down beside him, snuggling her face into the soft furs that he wore.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
A small smile still graced his lips at that memory. Although it may not seem that big of a deal to someone else, Sesshomaru cherished it. It was a display of all the symbolic things of a child's innocence. Running, playing, fighting. It was all part of it.  
  
Those days, in his eyes, were the closest to perfect that he was ever going to get.  
  
['Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
  
Trying to fit a square into a circle]  
  
Although Rin still had her enticing virginal innocence and was still naive when it came to such things, the clean, innocent and pure scent of a child was now replaced with the arousing scent of a young healthy women in heat.  
  
It was driving him insane for lack of better words. His youkai instincts told him forcefully to breed, to impregnate her, but he always manage to force those instincts back by getting away from the tempting scent she now possessed.  
  
[Was no lie  
  
I defy]  
  
"MY LORD!" The yelled reached his ears and in a second he was standing straight up, his keen nose already taking the wind scents, trying to find hers.  
  
'I've found it, but that's not the only scent with her.' He thought as he ran at lighting speed towards the scent that had taken the smell of pure panic.  
  
The smell of the other that was with her was undoubtedly a demon's and that only fueled his mad desire to get to her.  
  
'She's in the clearing up ahead.' He thought, his youkai speed carrying him as fast as a spirit. He reached the clearing.  
  
Rin was on her back, the youkai tearing random pieces of her clothes apart, not seeing that clawed hand that dug into his ribs and threw him into a tree. The demon gave a little cry of pain as his body came in harsh contact with the ground.  
  
He looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at him with the most seething hatred he had ever seen in his entire life. He didn't have to say anything before the demon ran off in fear of what his actions would be if he stayed.  
  
He turned his back and looked down at Rin who's eyes were wide and fearful. Her entire clothing was badly torn, her full breasts completely exposed, her skirt ripped to reveal her sculpted thighs.  
  
"Are you alright Rin?" He asked, kneeling beside her. Slowly she nodded.  
  
"I think so." She replied, looking down and, blushing furiously, tried her best to cover her breasts with her hands. Sesshomaru respectably looked away and began unbuttoning to shirt of his robe to reveal his well-toned torso, his silvery hair cascading down his strong shoulders.  
  
"Here." He said, handing it to her, his head turned the other way.  
  
"But my Lord, this belongs to you, I can't possibly wear it." She protested. Even when she was shaking wit fear, she knew her place. But she couldn't help but notice his well-defined muscles and lean sturdy body. She blushed again, hoping that he doesn't notice.  
  
"Put it on Rin." He said. She nodded and did so, the silk soft and comfortable around her. Sesshomaru turned around and scooped the girl up in his strong arms, her head resting against him. The feeling of her breasts through the thin cloth was a little uncomfortable, and he tried his best to ignore it.  
  
[Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity]  
  
"My Lord?" She asked a long silence, finally feeling safe again resting in her master's arms.  
  
"Yes Rin?" He asked calmly, his eyes focused ahead, away from her pert breasts so as not to tempt himself.  
  
"What was that demon planning to do?" He voice was low, as if afraid he was calling her stupid or childish.  
  
"He was planning on taking advantage of you." He answered, his face impassive although his blood was boiling inside, knowing full well that if he even caught a ghost of that demon's scent he would kill it. Rin hung her head.  
  
She had asked Sesshomaru a long time ago why her body was changing, and the answer he had given her was vague, but he had taken the care to reach about rape and sex as best he could.  
  
"Thank-you for rescuing me my Lord." She said, her voice quite, and for some reason, hearing her refer to him as that 24-7 was beginning to get on his nerves a little.  
  
['Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream]  
  
The sky was darkening when he reached the campsite, setting her down so that she could lean on the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Where's Jaken my Lord?" She asked, her voice still quite, his eyes still occasionally flickering to his chest, but looking away in shame when she discovers that she's looking.  
  
"He went out saying that he couldn't bear your company any longer." He answered, remembering to stone throwing incident earlier. "I don't know when he'll be back." He busied himself making a fire, the I usual silence from Rin a little disturbing.  
  
She was always so cheery and bubbly, not often quite and withdrawn like this, but he knew she had good reason.  
  
[Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean]  
  
The fire crackled, and they both sat there staring into the flames like a deer in headlights.  
  
More long silence.  
  
"My Lord."  
  
"Yes?" He asked, his eyes locking to her frame. She was beautiful, he knew that. The fire light casting shadows and shades onto her face and giving more depth to her eyes.  
  
"Don't you want your robe back now?"  
  
"Ii desu.It's ok" He replied. "You keep it, I can buy another one later. I need a new one anyway." But the truth was that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he was surrounded by her scent.  
  
"Thank-you my Lord." She replied, snuggling into the robe, his smell all over it. It was a smell she liked. The smell of a man.  
  
"Enough that Rin." He said, the 'my Lord' thing finally getting on his nerves. "You don't have to call me that all the time."  
  
"But Jaken does." She replied.  
  
"Well I say you don't have to."  
  
"Are you sure my Lo- er, Sesshomaru?" She asked slowly. He had never heard her speak his name before without the words 'Master' or 'Lord.' In front of it, and a tiny smile graced his lips. In truth, he wanted to free her from being his servant, so that his could feel less guilty about his desires to have her as a lover, not a slave, even though he knew that would never happen. He nodded.  
  
[I'm shedding  
  
Shedding every color]  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I no longer wish for you to be a servant." He answered calmly, staring into the fire that made his eyes look like their glowing, changing his silvery hair to a beautiful flaming red.  
  
"Then what do you wish me to be?" She asked, hope written all over her face. Her question took him off guard, but he couldn't dare speak the truth. He stayed silent, not wanting to answer.  
  
"My-Sesshomaru?" She asked again.  
  
"It doesn't matter Rin." He answered. She looked down before another question popped into her head, one that she had never thought of before, but she wanted to know terribly, her memory and fear of earlier that day returning.  
  
[Trying to find a pigment of truth  
  
Beneath my skin]  
  
"Why did that demon want to rape me?" She asked quietly, a small tinge of shame in her heart.  
  
"Because....." He trailed off, not wanting to tell her why he had been acting strangely as of late. "Because, Rin, your in heat at the moment." The puzzled look on her face told him that she was still naive when it came to this. "You smell enticing to any male youkai in the area." He chanced one last look at her and turned away, ashamed.  
  
In a roundabout way he had just told her that he was included in this. Her look was different now, bold, daring. It worried him a little and he wandered what her reaction was going to be. He wouldn't be able to bear it if she was cross with him, he loved her, he knew that much now.  
  
He loved no longer as a father loved his child, but a man loved a woman, and that brought him the greatest pain, the greatest shame, but also the greatest love and desire. Everything was in a different light now, and it amazed him how so much change in such little time.  
  
His face remained emotionless.  
  
['Cause different  
  
Doesn't feel so different  
  
And going out is better  
  
Then always staying in  
  
Feel the wind]  
  
"I see." She said quietly, carefully letting the robe that was rather too big for her slip down her shoulders. "If it's my body you wish, it's here." He was shocked, grabbing his robe and jerking it back up her shoulder's, the tempting sight burning in his mind.  
  
"No." He said firmly. "I do not need a mistress, least of you." She looked down in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice barely audible. "I thought that's what you were asking."  
  
"I don't wish your body." He said, taking a breath and forcing the next words out of his mouth. "I wish for your heart."  
  
[Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams]  
  
Rin's head snapped up in surprise.  
  
"Nani What?" She breathed, hope and happiness filling every part of her being. "Do you mean it?" He nodded, silently thanking heaven that he hadn't ruined anything between them.  
  
"Yes." He whispered, turning to face her, the desirable smell filling his senses. "But only if you allow me so."  
  
"Yes." She said, her eyes shining with happiness. "Aishteru I love you Sesshomaru."  
  
[Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream]  
  
He said nothing, but turned to face her again, leaning his head down so that his lips were mere inches away from hers.  
  
"Ii desu ka? Is it ok?" He asked. Slowly, she nodded. His lips came down on hers swiftly like a hawk catching it's prey. She gasped a little, not at all used to the tingling sensations that were traveling all over her body at his touch.  
  
[Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean]  
  
He moved his lips over hers slowly, almost hypnotically over her own, waiting for her to pick up the rhythm, After a few seconds she, did her sweet lips moving it time with his.  
  
Sesshomaru let out a little deep throated growl, flicking his tongue out to part her lips, gaining access to the mouth beyond.  
  
She was nervous, he could smell like a perfume, but although he was still in control, is youkai senses were going nuts with the scent of her. It was a mixture of lavender and the earth, and the scent of wildflowers, but most of all it was intoxicating.  
  
He broke away slowly, staring into her face. She stared back, the golden glow of his unearthly amber eyes giving her the feeling that he could see inside her mind her body and her soul, into her thoughts and into her heart.  
  
[I'm coming clean  
  
Let the rain fall]  
  
"Sesshomaru....... Is this, allowed?"  
  
"Is what allowed?"  
  
"A human and a demon together?" He sighed a little.  
  
"Years ago I would have said no, but I've realized that my father and Inuyasha may not be as wrong as I thought." He answered, his golden eyes glittering.  
  
"Then this isn't wrong?" She asked, her nieve eyes locking onto his wise ones. He shook his head. Her innocence was touching, even though his desire felt like it was burning his veins as she meekly leaned up to press her lips against his is a pure kiss before pulling back to gage his reaction.  
  
[Let the rain fall  
  
I'm coming clean]  
  
His body had never felt more alive as he brought his lips down onto hers again, not even in the heat of battle had brought this feeling of a thrill out of him, and he loved it.  
  
Her lips moved with his, their tongues dueling in the sweet dance of seduction that he was slowly teaching her. His hands slid down her slender arms, cupping her breasts gently. A gasp was heard from her, but he stroked her cheek to calm her.  
  
His hands unbuttoned his robe that she was wearing, revealing her ample breasts that he had been secretly admiring for some time now, his gaze trailing all over her exposed body (the robe being open and her only clothing). His hands made circles around her nipples which he felt harden under his hands, and he leaned his head down, flicking his tongue to her warm flesh.  
  
This was heaven, what he knew he had wanted since she had become a women. Tasting her salty flesh, touching her virginal body. The delicate striping of innocence that was neither dirty nor demanding in anyway. Making love in short, not merely sex.  
  
[Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams]  
  
Rin let out a little noise of pleasure that did nothing to stem her lovers passion. His lips wandered further down her body, making their way down her chest, over her stomach.......  
  
She gasped as his tongue came in contact with her labia, the hot sensation sending tingles throughout her whole body. Sesshomaru let out a husky growl at the taste of her. Sweet, innocent, pure, like her. His tongue flicked inside her, and he felt her hips buck. The smell of her arousal was clouding his senses like a welcome gas that enfolded him.  
  
His pace quickened, his desire to please her taking control.  
  
[Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream]  
  
He felt the sweetness of her orgasm spread across his tongue, hot and thick. Eagerly he lapped it up, revealing in the taste of his mate-to-be.  
  
He looked up at her, her eyes glazed with pleasure. She leaned up and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She looked nervous for a moment, like she always did when she was going to ask a question.  
  
"Take me." She whispered, and he could see her blushing by the light of the fire. He nodded, removing the rest of his clothing and kissing her again as he positioned himself on top of her.  
  
"Rin, this will hurt." He said, and he watched her eyes widen in fear. "But not for long, hold on to me." He ordered, as she had always done, she instantly obeyed.  
  
Closing his eyes, he thrust inside her, breaking her virginity barrier. She winced in pain, holding onto her loved tightly a single tear rolling down her cheek. He kissed it away.  
  
"Sumimasen I'm really sorry." He whispered, stopping in order to let her adjust to him.  
  
[Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean]  
  
After a moment he moved his hips, slowly stretching her body to fit a man. She whimpered, half in pleasure, half in pain. He moved again, a little quicker. Another whimper, more in pleasure.  
  
His pace began to quicken, sighing at the long-forgotten feeling of a woman. She moaned, tangling her hand in his long hair as she whispered him name. The sensations that were controlling her were new, but some way felt right.  
  
At some point her hips fell into rhythm with his, but neither would remember when, nor really care. His lips planted themselves again and again upon her neck, feeling the soft flesh and the pulsing of her veins beneath.  
  
The feeling was getting stronger, the need, the obsession as some would call it. Whatever it was, it was controlling him.  
  
She was close, he could smell it.  
  
With a final, hoarse growl, he sunk his teeth into her neck as he spilled into her, forever claiming her as his mate.  
  
[Let's go back]  
  
She gasped, feeling like a hundred different sensations had hit her at once. Their breathing was ragged as they looked into each other's eyes, getting lost in each other's gaze.  
  
"You choose me." Rin whispered.  
  
"Yes." Sesshomaru answered, kissing his lover on the lips. "I did."  
  
"I love you." She whispered again as he rested his head on her bosom. He summoned everything he had in one sentence as she ran her hands through his silken hair, the sentence he vowed would never leave his lips.  
  
"Watashimomata aishiteru I love you too."  
  
She smiled, pure bliss washing over her. He loved her, she wandered if he always had, but she didn't care about that at the moment.  
  
He love her now, and that was at that mattered to her.  
  
[Back to the beginning]  
  
A/N:  
  
Well there it is! My third official one-shot song fic! I have ideas for at least two more Inuyasha/Kagome one's sometime, and they probably won't all end in sex. I do try to make my sex in stories have something to do with the plot instead of just throwing it in their for the hell of it. If you want you can put my on your author alert so you know whenever I update anything. *Shrugs* Just a suggestion. Anyway, please R&R! 


End file.
